Decubitus ulcers (commonly known as pressure ulcers) are a frequent but often avoidable complication in many bed bound or wheelchair bound individuals. These pressure skin ulcerations typically occur as a result of steady pressure in one location on the body such as, for example, the sacrum, most notably in patients who are in bed for prolonged periods of time. Often times these patients are older, malnourished and incontinent, all factors predisposing patients to skin break down and ulceration. These patients are often not ambulatory and sit for prolonged periods of time in the same position either in bed or in a wheelchair. These individuals often are unable to reposition themselves to alleviate the pressure. Consequently, the pressure on the skin eventually causes ischemia or lack of blood flow to the area and skin breakdown results. Once the ulceration has formed and the skin barrier is broken, infection may more readily enter the body and cause infection and sepsis. The resulting infection often times leads to further disability, and in some cases, death.
There are many support surfaces on the market for the prevention of pressure ulcers. However, current support surfaces have many deficiencies including the lack of the ability to control the spatial relationship between the patient and the therapeutic surface (or contact surface) and thus patients using these support surfaces may still end up with pressure ulcer complications. Accordingly, a need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following.